Mayumi Yamano
(P4) (anime) |englishva= }} Mayumi Yamano is a minor character in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Minor Character **''Persona 4 Manga: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Minor Character Design Mayumi is a young woman with short black hair and brown eyes. She wears a white collar shirt, black skirt, thick black tights, and black flats. Profile ''Persona 4 A TV announcer, she is the center of the media attention after her scandal with a political secretary, Taro Namatame. Namatame once said that she was the only one who accepted him for who he was and in turn, she gave meaning to his life, implying that they had an emotional connection which was more important than Namatame's relationship with his wife (at the time), enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The protagonist is introduced to Mayumi Yamano when her alleged affair with Namatame was broadcast by the media. People cared more about the novelty of their affair being brought to light than the reasons that lead to it in the first place, focusing on the sensationalism and not on the actual people involved. This affair led to a chain of events, including the end of Namatame's career, and his marriage Misuzu Hiiragi broken off. People's opinion on Mayumi significantly deteriorated to the point where she retreated to Yasoinaba to avoid further media attention. She chose to stay at the Amagi Inn run by Yukiko Amagi's family. A junior police detective, Tohru Adachi, claimed to be assigned as her guardian to help protect her from the media swarm. Ensuring he was alone with her, he confronted her about the affair, asking if it was true. When she brushed him off, he called her "another worthless bitch" and assaulted her. In the ensuing struggle, she was cornered in front of the television and Adachi accidentally pushed her in. Through this incident, Adachi became aware of his powers. Adachi later reveals he wanted to punish her for being a "stupid bitch" for "betraying" him, and never intended to fully push her in. Pushed into the television world, Mayumi fell into despair and eventually succumbed to the Shadows within and died. The Amagi Inn was abuzz over Ms. Yamano's "disappearance", until her body was found by Saki Konishi hanging between television antennas days later. Her subsequent disappearance and death made Taro Namatame aware of the existence of the Midnight Channel. Mayumi's death while staying at the Amagi Inn gave it the reputation of being cursed. Persona 4 The Animation When the protagonist, Yosuke, and Chie accidentally arrived in the Midnight Channel, they stumbled upon a mysterious room where there were posters of Misuzu Hiiragi, either with the faces cut out or splattered with blood, upon the walls, and a noose hanging in the middle made with rope and a scarf belonging to Mayumi. A foreboding feeling lingered within the area, forcing the trio to leave. This area is undoubtedly where Mayumi had died. After the culture festival, the protagonist, Teddie, Yosuke Hanamura, and Kanji Tatsumi stay in a room at the Amagi Inn in which they believe to be haunted due to the weeping sounds and the talismans hanging in the room. They believe that was the room Mayumi stayed in before she died. However, it is revealed the sobbing sounds came from Hanako Ohtani and Ms. Kashiwagi in a nearby room. Persona 4 Golden During episode 6 Mayumi is staying at the Amagi Inn, Adachi, who felt betrayed by her alleged affair, pushed her into the TV, where she became the first victim of the Shadows. Gallery Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters